Fireworks
by TangerineSummer
Summary: It's New Year's Eve, and Tamaki wants a New Year's Eve kiss! Tamaki/Kyoya Oneshot


Hi, everyone! I'm back…sort of. XD I'm not sure why exactly, but I had the urge to write a fanfiction today, and voila! Here is a new Tamaki/Kyoya piece. Hope you guys enjoy it, and remember to leave a review! Thank you! ^_^ And who knows? If I get enough encouraging reviews, I might get the urge to write more fanfiction again soon…;)

(P.S. I know New Year's Eve in Japan would be a little different, but just work with me here, okay? XD)

Ribbons of blue, red, green, and yellow exploded across the black sky beneath which we stood and "oohed" and "ahhed". Well, I didn't partake in the last two so much. I just stared at the fireworks with a quietly admiring smile; they certainly were beautiful, but they didn't surprise me the way they seemed to surprise everyone else. I guess I just wasn't an easily surprised person.

The fireworks were always Tamaki's favorite part of New Year's Eve. Unlike me, he seemed genuinely shocked by each new burst of color that lit up the world. I always loved watching him watch them. His already-gigantic eyes grew bigger than ever and he never blinked once during the entire display. He was captivated by the fireworks, and I was captivated by him.

Now Tamaki was something else that everyone liked to "ooh" and "ahh" at. He was beautiful beyond compare, really. Even before I had fallen in love with him, I was shocked by his appearance. Upon seeing him for the first time, I was actually surprised, though I tried not to let on. I didn't "ooh" and "ahh" at him the way others did. I suppose I just stared at him with a quietly admiring smile.

"Tamaki, where have you been? The fireworks already started," I now said to my best friend, who had just entered the room with a panic-stricken look on his face. This could not be good.

"Haruhi's not here," he stuttered.

My glasses were glowing from the light of fireworks hitting them so Tamaki couldn't see that I had rolled my eyes. "I'm sure she'll be here soon. I could call Ranka and see if she's okay…"

"I already called Ranka. He said she's fine and she's on her way," Tamaki replied.

Confused, I asked, "Then why are you so worried?"

"Because it's almost midnight, Kyoya!" he cried.

Now I understood. I cringed inside. "You're planning to kiss her? I'm not sure that's a wise idea. She's made no indication that she would want or even tolerate a kiss from you."

Tamaki looked towards the fireworks for a moment and was instantly captured by them. I sighed and stood by his side. "Tamaki, did you hear a word I said?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah, I know Haruhi would probably be pretty angry with me if I kissed her on a normal occasion." He laughed a bit. "But it's New Year's Eve, after all. I'm sure she'll understand that it's merely tradition."

"But she's your daughter, Tamaki. It's a bit…abnormal to kiss your daughter on the lips on New Year's Eve, don't you agree?" I couldn't believe I was actually supporting the idea that Haruhi was Tamaki's daughter. I knew it was untrue and bizarre and absurd and yet here I was, citing the idea as truth. I was desperate.

Tamaki turned to me, shocked. "I wouldn't kiss her on the _lips_, Kyoya! That's disgusting! I don't like Haruhi _that_ way. Like you said, she's my daughter. I'm just going to kiss her on the cheek, in an innocent and paternal way. That's all!"

"Oh. Oh, okay. Well, then why are you so worried? If this whole plan wasn't for furthering romantic prospects, what's the big deal?"

Tamaki blushed slightly. "Well, it's just that I'm 16 now. I'm finally old enough to participate in this tradition, and so I just kind of wanted to…I thought it would be fun and 'grown-up'. Silly, I know."

"It's not silly," I assured. _It's cute; that's what it is_.

"Have you ever done it?"

"Kissed someone on New Year's Eve? No. Never really thought about it." _Except these last two years that I've spent New Year's Eve with you. I did think about it a little. _

Before Tamaki could say anything else, the ball began to drop and the countdown started. _Nine, eight, seven, six…_

Tamaki scanned the room frantically.

_Five, four, three…_

"Kyoya, she's still not here!"

_Two, one…_

Before I knew what was happening, I felt one of Tamaki's hands grasp my right shoulder and the other hand clasp loosely around my tie. "T-Tamaki," I stammered, but he obviously wasn't listening. He had already closed his eyes and was leaning his face into mine. It happened so fast that I didn't even try to stop it.

Instead I closed my eyes and soon tasted Tamaki's lips on mine. They were soft and warm and tasted vaguely like SweetTarts, and I briefly wondered if he wore some type of candy-flavored chap-stick or if everything about him—from his heart to his lips—was just naturally and inherently sweet.

_Happy New Year's! _Everyone screamed and laughed and cheered. Tamaki pulled away from me and blushed wildly.

I adjusted my glasses and tried to appear composed, but I was shocked. This time, I was shocked and I couldn't hide it. "Tamaki…what was that?" I whispered. I hoped—rather hopelessly—that everyone else was too busy kissing each other to see what happened.

"I just wanted to participate in the tradition," he offered, waving his hands around madly. He then calmed a bit and looked down. "I'm so sorry, Kyoya. I…I don't know what came over me. It's just…you _are_ my wife, and so I thought it would be okay…When you said that a New Year's Eve kiss was mainly designed for romantic prospects, I started to think it actually would make a lot more sense to kiss my wife rather than my daughter, and at the time, it all just seemed to fit perfectly and…"

"Tamaki, stop. It _was_ okay."

He looked up at me with wide eyes. "It was?"

"It was more than okay," I assured. "It was…like fireworks."

Pillows of pink appeared on Tamaki's cheeks. He put a hand to his face, trying and failing to hide his blush. "It was better! And you know how much I love fireworks…"

I chuckled. "Yes, I do. I do."

We awkwardly stared at one another for a moment more before turning to finish watching the fireworks. "You know, it's a shame."

"What is, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked, his voice fearful that I had changed my mind as quickly as I made it up.

"That fireworks really only come once a year, on New Year's Eve."

Tamaki pondered this and then smiled excitedly. "We can make our own traditions! Daily fireworks. What do you think?"

I smiled. "I think it's a brilliant idea."

I gazed out into the sky. The fireworks had made a rainbow of color against it. It was beautiful and spectacular, but I didn't "ooh" and "ahh".

Well, maybe I did. On the inside.

~FIN~


End file.
